With respect to non-volatile integrated circuit memory devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) is an emerging technology. An RRAM device is a memory structure which stores a bit of data using resistance values (rather than electronic charge). Each RRAM cell includes a layer of resistive material whose resistance value can be changed to represent the storage of a logic “0” or a logic “1” bit of data. The resistive material, typically in the form of a dielectric layer, can be made to conduct through a filament or conduction path formed by the application of a first programming voltage across the dielectric layer. In the conductive state, the cell is programmed to store one of the logic “0” or logic “1” data values. The filament or conduction path may be reset, rendering the dielectric layer non-conductive, by the application of a second programming voltage across the dielectric layer. In the non-conductive state, the cell is programmed to store the other of the logic “0” or logic “1” data values.
There is a need in the art to provide an RRAM cell structure suitable to high density applications.